1941
Headline events of the year *Joe Dimaggio hits in 56 consecutive games. After being hitless in the 57th game, he hit safely in 16 more consecutive games for a streak of 72 of 73 games. *Ted Williams ended the season with a .406 batting average. No hitter (qualifying for the batting title) has hit over .400 since that time. Champions Major League Baseball *World Series: New York Yankees over Brooklyn Dodgers (4-1) *All-Star Game, July 8 at Briggs Stadium: American League, 7-5 Other champions *Negro League Baseball All-Star Game: East, 8-3 Awards and honors *'MLB Most Valuable Player Award' **Joe DiMaggio, New York Yankees, OF **Dolph Camilli, Brooklyn Dodgers, 1B *'The Sporting News Most Valuable Player Award' **Joe DiMaggio, New York Yankees, OF **Dolph Camilli, Brooklyn Dodgers, 1B *'The Sporting News Player of the Year Award' **Ted Williams (AL) - OF, Boston Red Sox *'The Sporting News Manager of the Year Award' **Billy Southworth (NL) - St. Louis Cardinals MLB Statistical Leaders |} Major League Baseball final standings American League final standings |} National League final standings |} Events January-March * January 21 - Bob Feller signs with the Cleveland Indians for a reported $30,000. April-June * June 1 - Mel Ott's 2-run homer, the 400th of his career and his 1,500th RBI, gives the New York Giants a 3-2 win over the Cincinnati Reds. * May 15 - In the first inning, Joe DiMaggio singles against the Chicago White Sox to start his 56 game hitting streak. July-September * July 8 - At the All-Star Game at Detroit's Briggs Stadium, Boston's Ted Williams, hitting .405 at the break, homers off Chicago Cubs pitcher Claude Passeau with 2 outs and 2 on in the 9th inning to give the American League a dramatic 7-5 victory. Williams' 4 RBIs are matched by National League shortstop Arky Vaughan, who hits home runs in the 7th and the 8th. * July 16 - Joe DiMaggio's hitting streak ends at 56 games against the Cleveland Indians. October-December * October 25 - Lou Boudreau is named player-manager of the Cleveland Indians. Boudreau, at 24 years, 4 months and 8 days, is the youngest manager appointed. Births January-June *February 20 - Clyde Wright *February 23 - Ron Hunt *March 20 - Pat Corrales *March 28 - Pat Jarvis *April 4 - Eddie Watt *April 14 - Pete Rose *April 21 - Dick Green *May 2 - Clay Carroll *May 5 - Tommy Helms *May 10 - Ken Berry *May 21 - Bobby Cox *June 1 - Dean Chance *June 5 - Duke Sims *June 13 - Marcel Lachemann *June 28 - Al Downing July-December *July 26 - Carroll Sembera (d. 2005) *August 6 - Ray Culp *August 9 - Paul Lindblad *August 15 - Tommie Reynolds *August 16 - Gene Brabender *August 17 - Boog Powell *September 4 - Ken Harrelson *September 11 - Larry Bearnarth (d. 1999) *September 18 - Dick Dietz (d. 2005) *October 14 - Art Shamsky *October 16 - Tim McCarver *October 21 - Ron Davis *October 22 - Wilbur Wood *October 30 - Jim Ray Hart *November 12 - Dámaso Blanco *November 13 - Mel Stottlemyre *November 26 - Jeff Torborg *November 29 - Bill Freehan *October 31 - Ed Spiezio *December 8 - Ed Brinkman (d. 2008) *December 9 - Darold Knowles *December 23 - Ken Hubbs (d. 1964) *December 27 - Phil Gagliano Deaths *June 2 - Lou Gehrig, 37, Hall of Fame first baseman for the New York Yankees from 1923 to 1939, a 2-time MVP, the 1934 Triple Crown winner, and the second player to hit 400 home runs, who retired to end a record 2,130-game playing streak upon being diagnosed with the terminal illness that now bears his name *June 3 - Andy Cooper, 43, pitcher for the Negro Leagues' Detroit Stars and Kansas City Monarchs *July 4 - Bruce Petway, 55?, Negro League catcher *July 15 - Frank Isbell, 65, White Sox first baseman, second baseman, and outfielder (1901-1909) *July 30 - Mickey Welch, 82, the third pitcher to win 300 games, winner of 44 games in 1885 and over 30 in three other years *September 29 - John B. Foster, 78, sportswriter and editor of The Spalding Guide